Merry Christmas, Sen-chan!
by Kiko Kei
Summary: I participated in Soccers Heart's Fanfiction Secret Santa and I got Sen Shion. So here's the beans about this story: Minobe Oshiana goes out with her boyfriend for a special Christmas celebration. OC x Shindou Takuto


**Hey mina! I'm here to do Fanfiction Secret Santa! And the person I got was… *drum role***

**Sen Shion!**

**I used your IE Go OC, and this story is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy your Christmas present!**

* * *

><p>Minobe Oshiana shuffled around her room, searching for the present she was planning to give to boyfriend. She was going out with him to celebrate Christmas.<p>

Minobe was really excited, not just because she would spend time with her extremely cute boyfriend, but because he planned it and wouldn't tell her anything about it. Whenever she asked, he would say, "It's a secret." Even if it slightly irritated her, she couldn't help being happy he was doing something special for her.

Minobe tried to make herself as perfect as she could. She had her champagne-colored hair twisted up and clipped with a pink butterfly clip, and she wore a light pink sweater that was both pretty and warm and a darker pink skirt. Under her skirt she wore white leggings and tan winter boots with white fluff on the inside. She also wore a white scarf and mittens.

"Oshiana! Your boyfriend's here!" her mother yelled from downstairs. Minobe looked frantically around for her present, and almost started crying, until she remembered that she hid it in her sock drawer to hid from her boyfriend if her ever came over. She grabbed it and almost ran down the stairs.

As she descended, she looked at the young man standing in the entryway. His greyish-brown hair fell in soft ways to his shoulders, and his hazel eyes shifted up to meet her brown ones. Her wore a white button up shirt under a black jacket and matching dress pants.

Minobe smiled and bowed slightly, "Hello, Takuto-kun." Yes, her boyfriend was none other than the popular Sindou Takuto. She didn't understand how someone like her was lucky enough to have him as a boyfriend.

Consequently, Shindou felt the same way. He thought she was the prettiest girl he ever met. Her smile could light up his day, and she was so kind and gentle that he couldn't help but fall for her over and over again. "Hey, Mi-chan. Are you ready to go?"

Minobe smiled and nodded. Waving bye to her mom, she followed Shindou out into the snow. She was surprised to find that there was no car.

"We are going to walk to the place I'm taking you to. I hope you dressed warm," Shindou said taking her hand, making Minobe's cheeks turn light pink.

They started to walk down the sidewalk, talking and telling jokes. Shindou would catch Minobe wen ever she tripped and Minobe would poke his face when he talked about something and became really serious.

Soon they ended up sitting at a small café, drinking hot chocolate, and Shindo telling a funny story about how they had to drag Tenma and Shinsuke off Tsurugi after they won a game.

Minobe giggled and set down her hot chocolate. She pulled her present out of her purse and handed it to him with a smile.

"Oh, Thank you, Mi-chan," Shindou said accepting the gift, "I got you something to." He pulled a small present from his pocket.

Minobe smiled warmly, enough to make Shindou's cheeks heat up, and thanked him before opening the gift. It was a silver charm bracelet with a small bird charm. "Wow…" Minobe breathed, "It's so pretty."

"You think so?" Shindou said, taking a drink of hid hot chocolate to hide his increasing blush.

Minobe nodded, looking up at him with a smile, before putting it on. She smiled again, before looking over at him, "Open yours now."

Shindou nodded before opening the present. Inside was a picture of them together after one of Shindou's games, and of Shindou playing the piano for her. Shindo smiled remembering the times they were taken.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just asked Akane-chan to get me some pictures of us together," Minobe said, secretly crossing her fingers and hoping he would like it.

"Thank you. This is much better than any gift I could hold. I just wish I could have thought of something like this," Shindou said, taking her hand and shaking his head at himself.

Minobe giggled, smiling at him, before asking, "Where are we going now?"

Shindow looked at the darkening sky, then looking down at his watch, "It's almost time. Come on." He stood up, not letting go of her hand, and lead her out of the café and down the street into the park. When they reached the middle plaza, they sat on a park bench facing a giant Christmas tree.

After a few minutes of silence, Minobe looked questionly at Shindou and said, "Um… Takuto-kun..?"

Shindou raised a hand to silence her, "Just wait a minute. You'll see what I wanted to show you." Minobe looked at him doubtfully, but turned toward the tree any way.

A few moments later, just as the sky got dark, the tree lit up with thousands of small white lights. Other people who had gathered to watch the lighting of the tree clapped or 'Oo'ed amd 'Aw'ed.

Minobe sat wonderstruck at the beautiful sight of the snow-covered tree, "It's so pretty, Takuto-Kun!" She turned to him with starry eyes.

"I thought you would like it," he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Minobe said, laying her head on his shoulder.

He smiled, "Anything for you."

Minobe giggled and kissed his cheek.

Shindou's face heated up, but he smiled, "Merry Christmas, Mi-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Tokuto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Also I want to apologize if I didn't get Minobe and Shindou's personality right. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas Sen-chan!**


End file.
